narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanon Tournament: Bakuro VS Hokori
Second Round Match 3 Combatants Bakuro Iyō Hokori Uzumaki Location Yakedo_Spirit_Realm.jpg|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Realm_of_the_Shinto ---- Bakuro Iyō sighed in exasperation as he sat on one of the realms' cherry blossom tree branches. The guy I'm fighting is younger than me...maybe he'll be good... he thought to himself as he jumped down from the tree and began to stretch. If the dude has any Kekkei Genkai, they won't work cause of this places rules... Bakuro realized as he took a step forward. Suddenly, he saw a white-haired boy approaching. "Yo!" Bakuro called out. "You can attack first." Hokori around the battlefield. "This looks pretty cool." Hokori proclaimed. "Oh right, I have to fight someone here. Hey! Can we make this quick, I"m kinda hungry!" He didn't let them reply and used Water Release: Water Severing Wave towards the opponent. Let's see what they got by using this! Bakuro simply stared at the incoming attack. Bakuro charged it towards the attack, punching the attack, causing for it to suddenly be absorbed into Bakuro. "Nice chakra boost, kid..." Bakuro muttered, charging forward. As soon as he was a few meters away from Hokori, he jumped into the air, and began swirling his legs at high speeds, causing for to shoot out of his legs towards Hokori. Hokori creates a stone fist in his left hand to disperse the dragon. At the end of the attack, the fist has many cracks on it and his hand still has scratches on his knuckles. "Impressive." Hokori stated. He would charge a ball of chakra in his hand and throws it at Bakuro towards his feet. Bakuro chuckled as his nimble and enhanced physique allowed for the man to easily avoid the explosive chakra sphere. The sphere hit the ground, causing an explosion to occur, also creating heaps of smoke. Once the smoke had been created, Bakuro appeared behind Hokori, and went for a chakra enchanced punch. When Bakuro hits Hokori, he would shocked by a surge of electricity. Plenty of other clones of different types would appear from the environment. "We are all different elemental clones, choose wisely because each one can give you a nasty surprise." They all said at once. Bakuro didn't feel the surge of electricity, as all forms of lightning were rendered null in this realm. Bakuro simply sighed as Hokori stated the clones' abilities. "First rule, kid. Never tell your opponent what you're gonna do. I mean all the ninja just yell out their technique names. We're ninja. We're meant to be stealthy. Anyways...let's resume." the red-head said as he jumped into the air. He extended his arm forward, releasing a stream of wrappings at the ground. The wrappings crashed into the ground, soon forming a Shadow Clone. The clone then began to take upon a more human response. Noticeably, only the original Bakuro had his cigarette. As Bakuro was still in the air, he threw his cigarette on the ground, causing for it to explode, creating a thick mist of dust. As the smoke cleared, Bakuro, with a cigarette in his mouth, charged out at the Shadow Clones, releasing the Leaf Dragons from his palms towards the clones.